This invention relates to a bag formed of a flexible open mesh plastic material for holding various items in fixed positions in an automatic dishwasher.
Conventional household dishwashers usually comprise upper and lower racks for containment of silverware, plates, bowls, glasses and other items that are to be washed. A water spray device is associated with each rack for spraying heated water on the items in the rack. Typically each water spray device will comprise a horizontal arm mounted below the rack for rotary motion around a central vertical axis. Ports are formed along the upper face of the arm for discharging jets of water upwardly out of the arm and onto the undersides of the items in the rack (located above the water spray arm). The arm is constructed so that water supply pressure causes the arm to rotate around a central point along the length of the arm. The water spray arm thus rotates as its sprays the items in the rack, such that all of the items are subjected to the water spray action.
Small lightweight items in the rack are sometimes dislodged from the rack, due to the force of the water sprays. In some cases these small items can become airborne and subsequently fall through openings in the rack so as to eventually be deposited on the bottom wall of the dishwasher.
Most dishwashers include an electrical heating element on the dishwasher bottom wall for heating the space within the dishwasher, to thus promote drying of the washed items. In the event that an item inadvertently contacts the heating element it may melt or otherwise destruct, due to the relatively high temperature on the heating element surface.
The present invention relates to an add-on bag structure installable in a dishwasher for containment of small lightweight items that might have a tendency to become airborne due to the force of the water sprays associated with normal dishwasher operation. Items that could be held in the bag include rubber baby bottle nipples; baby bottle caps; plastic spoons, forks and knives; small measuring spoons and cups; and small drinking glasses, light weight lids, etc.
The bag is designed to completely envelope the items so that the force of the water sprays cannot dislodge the items; the items remain in the bag during the machine cycle (washing, rinsing, and drying). The bag is anchored to one of the racks in the dishwasher. However, it can be manually removed from the rack to facilitate insertion of items into the bag or removal of items from the bag.
The use of add-on racks in dishwashers in shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,622 to J. Jacobs, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,125 to R. Insalaco. Neither of these patents discloses a flexible bag for completely enclosing (enveloping) items that are subject to being thrown around within the dishwasher.